This invention relates to methods and embodiments of an apparatus to disperse cremated remains. The methods involve steps which assure a reverent dispersal of the remains and are suitable for dispersal in a variety of situations ranging from cliffs or tall buildings to moving objects or vehicles even including aircraft. The embodiments of the apparatus relate to a variety of devices to achieve these desired goals and which also allow for simple transportation of the cremated remains. Specifically, both the methods and embodiments of the apparatus presented address the peculiar difficulties inherent to dispersing cremated remains. These difficulties are a direct result of consideration of the emotional and psychological needs of both relatives of the deceased and the person accomplishing the dispersal. The present invention addresses the need of a ceremony which is sufficiently reverent so that relatives of the deceased could be present if desired. Through proper dispersal it is believed that such relatives may be left with a pleasant and even enjoyable mental image as a final memory of a loved one.
The methods and embodiments of the apparatus presented provide for dispersal which is both continuous, complete, and in one desired direction. Also presented are methods and devices which utilize existing air currents for dispersal. In one embodiment the remains are dispersed through utilization of a fabric bag which smoothly unrolls. In an alternative embodiment, a rigid container is utilized. This rigid container is opened to allow air currents to disperse the remains in a reverent manner. Each of these devices are particularly suitable for use in one most difficult yet highly desirable application--namely dispersal from a rapidly moving aircraft.
Prior to the present invention, those individuals and families who desired dispersal of the cremated remains of a loved one had little choice but to either having a funeral director or cremator do it on an ad hoc basis, request that a friend attempt the dispersal, or to accomplish such dispersal by themselves. Although such an event might appear simple enough to accomplish, in actual practice the extreme emotional character of the event and the characteristics of the cremated remains themselves caused difficulties which tended to destroy the aesthetic and reverent characteristics necessary. Contributing to the reverence and aesthetic qualities of the event, the present invention also specifically allows for dispersal solely by existing air currents. The relatives or loved ones of the deceased are thus afforded the pleasant memory of dispersal by natural forces rather than automated devices.
Interestingly, little effort has been directed at providing either methods or an apparatus for accomplishing such dispersal. Although devices such as hand spreaders as are used for domestic grass seed or fertilizer application may have been employed, such devices, if used, would not provide the features of the present invention and would act to disperse the remains through mechanical dispersal rather than existing air currents. It is believed that this indicates the simple fact that funeral directors and cremators in general have failed to recognize the problems encountered for reverent dispersal of cremated remains even though such needs have no doubt been long felt through perhaps centuries of occurrences. The fact that those skilled in disposing of remains have failed to recognize these problems seem highlighted by the fact that it has been cited that cremation is utilized at rates as high as 90% in England and as high as 50% in the United States.
In many instances, it is often requested that the dispersal of cremated remains be accomplished over a large, remote or secluded area. This, naturally, lends itself to the utilization of an aircraft in the dispersal process. Unfortunately, because many aircraft move at high speeds or are surrounded by turbulent airflow, the reverent release of cremated remains from an aircraft is a difficult task. As in rapidly moving automobiles, the vehicle itself causes turbulence in the airflow immediately adjacent to its external surfaces. This turbulence usually involves back currents and other such airflows which may tend to disperse the remains in other than the desired direction. This is particularly true in situations where the material to be dispersed includes ashes or other such light particles as in the case of cremated remains. This difficulty is highlighted by the fact that even retired General Chuck Yeager and accomplished aviator Jacqueline Cochran encountered difficulties in attempting to scatter Floyd Cochran's remains over a ranch. As Glennis Yeager related in the popular book "Yeager",
"Chuck and another friend took care of that, but some ashes were blown back inside the airplane. Chuck and I agreed that was the way to do things when our time came--only be neater."
The fact that dispersal of cremated remains has heretofore been frequently accomplished on an ad hoc, unprofessional basis makes it unsurprising that little innovation has occurred to produce either a method or an apparatus which can be repeatedly utilized with the desired results. Although United States patents exist for devices which are used to cremate remains (U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,644), for devices which pulverize cremated remains (U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,774), and for vaults or other devices for holding cremated remains (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,316 and 4,669,236), none of these efforts have addressed the dispersal of cremated remains. The only mention in these citations even remotely addressing the problems resolved by the present invention is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,644 to Brookes for an Incinerator and Cremator. In that disclosure, Brookes simply mentioned that the movement of ashes from one crematorium to another is accomplished by raking the ash through a port through a sweeping motion. As Brookes recognized, in this fashion, "due reverence can be accorded" by avoiding the mixing of one person's ashes with another's. It is believed that these citations evidence not anticipation, but rather the fact that the problems addressed by the present invention have not been understood and the fact that little innovation has occurred in this area.
Generally, the goals of the present invention are to provide both methods and an apparatus which allow for reverent dispersal of cremated remains in a variety of situations. The present invention accomplishes these goals through providing for the continuous and smooth dispersal of cremated remains among other attributes.